4th of July with the Cullens
by JulyRose
Summary: A cute 4th of July with the Cullens. Rated K. new chapter. probably still K
1. Ch1 July 4th 2009

**Note;;; Happy 4****th**** of July!!! Well this is my first story on this site. I'm not the owner of twilight. And I haven't come up with a smart remark yet to ensure that. I'll work on that. So anyways, Hope you enjoy my first story. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sun began to sink as the ocean waves beat against to shores of La' Push. Down on the beach there was happy chatter and laughing children as a few people began to turn on soft lights in order to see.

The smell of baked pie and barbeque rose up to the top of the near by cliff. But the smells held no appeal to me.

I looked over the cliff side at the people on the beach. Practically everyone from La' Push and Forks had gathered on the beach to see the 4th of July fireworks that were generously given by an anonymous donor.

They didn't even know that our secret Cullen party was up here, out of view, arranging their entertainment for the night.

This was Renesseme's first 4th of July. And my first, as well, after my change. So, having a ton of money, nothing better to do, and a new granddaughter, Carlisle and Esme had decided to buy fireworks for the occasion.

I can't say that I'm not thankful for them doing this. I mean, of course I want my beautiful 10 and a half month, physically 9 year old, only daughter to have the best there is. Even for the July holiday.

I felt Edward behind me as he came up to me and hugged me to him.

"Hey" I greeted him.

"Hey" he replied as he brushed his lips over my hair. "You know you looked like a vision back there; against the sun set. I felt I had to come over here to make sure you were real."

I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to give him a comeback.

He groaned.

"What?" I asked, forgetting what I was about to say.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed.

"Mmhhh." Sure.

"You don't just groan at nothing." I pointed out.

He shook his head again, when I caught sight of Emmett pouting as he stocked of to the cliffs edge. He plopped down, his legs hanging over the side as he crossed his arms and thoroughly sulked.

Edward chuckled behind me. "Carlisle said that he could _**not **_light the fireworks."

I laughed. Well that was a good thing. I would honestly be scared for my life if Emmett was put in charge of the firework lighter. But it did sound like something he would want to do.

'Only Emmett.' I though, shaking my head at the thought.

Instead, Carlisle had put Jake in charge of lighting them up. Seeing as he's less likely to catch fire than the rest of us.

I gazed around at our small group. Everyone was doing their own thing as we all waited for the show to start.

Carlisle was by the firework stands, setting them up with Esme's assistance.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on they're black and white blanket. Alice was lying down, arms behind her head.

Jasper, however, sat up straight, watching anything that was on fire that may pose a threat to himself or his Alice.

It was almost sweet haw protective he was over her, but, sometimes, he really needed to loosen up.

Emmett was still at the cliffs edge. But now Rose was over there, whispering to him as he began to grin a goofy grin. And I decided I'd rather not know, thank you vary much.

Nehul and Leah were with use, both curled up together on their little checkered blanket while Nauh sat off to the side, leaning against a tree stump.

The day after our encounter with the Vottiri's, Leah had confessed that she had imprinted on Nahul. Ever since then Esme has started to build a house for Nehul and Nauh to have. Leah's been a lot happier.

Jacob was running around with Renesseme. They both were enjoying their sparklers.

I had been a bit weary when Jake had brought them along. Untamed sparks at the center of a group of flammable vampires didn't sound like the best idea to me. Plus, Renesseme is half vampire. And, though we were fairly certain that she wasn't as flammable as us, I still wasn't happy that there was a possibility that we might be wrong and my baby got burned alive.

As I glanced over at Jake and Nessie, I was glad that he had brought them. Renesseme was having a lot of fun. And she hadn't been set a flame, so far. So at least she was fire proof. That eased my soul to no end.

Alice had began talking to Carlisle when she got up and started jumping around, clapping her hands. She ran up to Edward and me.

"Come on you guy, we're going to start."

She then ran to the rest of the groups and excitedly told them that we were starting as Edward and I strolled over to, and sat down, on our soft, grass green blanket. Reneseme skipped over to us, having put out her sparkler in the tube of water we had brought. You know, just in case.

I held out my arms to her as she came, and she sat down and leaned back into me as I embraced her.

Jake went up and lit the string for the beginning fireworks.

And then, the dark night sky was a blaze with sparks of fire.

My new vampire eyes caught every spark as the purple and assumingly white fireworks shot into the air.

Every spark ad an undertone color to it.

The purple was tinted with blue. The creamy yellow that was supposed to be white actually had the undertone of pure white light.

After the beginning fireworks were shot off, they began to go up one at a time. There were greens with blue or yellow undertones. Some were orange, and some were pink. Some of them only shot out into a circular explosion, were others fell towards the ground like the water in a water fountain.

I was admiring a firework that resembled a smilly-face when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Instinctively, I leaned back into Edward, with Renessemee still in my arms.

"What do you thinking?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath on me and I shivered slightly.

"Oh, Edward, they're beautiful." I whispered back, not taking my eyes off of the colorful fireworks. I'm pretty sure Nessie wouldn't be thrilled if I started a make-out session with her father right behind her back.

Edward lips drifted over the shell of my ear. "They're alright..." He breathed.

This man was underestimating my control.

"But I wouldn't say that they are beautiful. Not when I have you in my arms in comparison."

I smiled. "I see what you mean, though I wouldn't use myself to compare."

Edward chuckled at my comment as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

The next firework went off with a loud 'boom.' Its orange/pink sparks flew out from the center, covering a large distance to make its self appear bigger.

Renesseme turned around to face me. Her eyes were dancing and her smile was happy.

She pressed her hand to my check and replayed all of the fireworks we had seen so far in a flash. The image was filled with awe and excitement.

She then turned back around and lied back against me. She tilted her face to half face me.

"I love you, Mommy" She said sweetly.

My eyes pricked and I smiled back. "I love you too, baby."

I hugged Nessie closer to me as I leaned back on Edward.

I sighed contently. If I could pause time right now: With my husband and daughter at my side, my family close and my enemies at bay, I doubt you would find anyone in the world happier than me.

Jacob lit the last string that sent of the finally of the fire works, sending one after the other of circular exploding colors.

Happy Independence Day!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**End Note;;; So that's my first story. Not the best, but hey. I usually don't write in characters that aren't my own. I'm thinking of posting a werewolf story as my first actual story, but I'm not sure. We'll see. **


	2. Ch2 July 4th 2010

**Note;;; Happy 4th of July! I'm not the owner of twilight. And I haven't come up with a smart remark yet to ensure that. I'll work on that. **

**The 2010 addition**

**Rated…K-T maybe.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I rode on my motorcycle to the Cullen house, rain pelting me through my leather jacket. As I walked into the house, I was greeted by Alice.

"Finally. Neisse has been bugging us to start the fire." She frittered over to my side. Jasper strode behind her. "Esme made some brauts and burgers that just got out a few minutes ago. Please go eat them because they're starting to stink up the house."

I smelled, and she was right.

She pulled a lighter from her pocket. "Here, you're going to need this."

Jaspers eyes bugged out. "Alice!" he hissed, probably not happy that she was lugging a lighter around in her pocket.

"Oh, it's ok, Jasper. The thing is child proof. It's not just going to go off."

Jasper wasn't convinced.

"He's right. You shouldn't be playing with fire Missy."

She stuck her tongue put at me and I laughed.

I went out to the back, where the they had set up a HUMUNGUSE tent to keep out the rain.

Esme was the first to see me. "Jacob, you're here. We made some food for you. It's over there." She said, pointing over to a table crammed full of all kind of 4th of July foods.

"Thanks."

She smiled at me, but then went back to helping Carlisle. They had installed a huge flat screen TV on the tent's ceiling, and were messing with the wires to get it up and running.

I waved to Leah and Nahul, who had just walked up to the food table, Leah filling a plate and Nahuel just getting some fruits.

"Jake!" my Neisse came running at me. I scooped her up, despite her being physically about 14, (though she was really only 3) and gave her one of my 'bear' hugs, as she like to call them.

She put her hand on my cheek, remembering last years' sparklers in question.

I put her down, smiling, as I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a box of sparklers.

I could see her eyes glow.

I gave them to her, ruffling her hair. "Don't light them until I get over there."

She pushed my hand away, grumbling and fixing her hair.

I laughed at her, and set out to start the fire.

The fire it was at the far end of the tent, right next to the creek.

I looked around for any fuel, and saw some sitting my Emmett.

"Hey, Em! Toss that over here."

He grabbed it. "I'll spry it!" he said excitedly.

"No way. I'm the fire master around here."

"I'll show you who's the fire master." He said popping the lid of the bottle.

"Let's state this fire."

"EMMETT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

He groaned. "But Rosie!"

"No Emmett! You get over here now!"

He closed the bottle back up and tossed it to me before his phyco-wife did anything drastic.

Bella and Edward came and sat on a few chairs they had set up, at a safe distance, of course.

"Hi Jake!" Bella said.

"Hello Jacob." Said Edward.

"Hey!"

Neisse came to stand right next to the pit, watching what I was going to do.

"Take a step or two back, Neisse. You don't want to be too close when I light this thing up."

She huffed. "I won't catch on fire. I have the same tolerance as you do."

"You won't catch on fire, no; but you can still get burned."

"Neisse, come here and sit with your mommy for a minute."

Neisse practically jumped into Bella's open arms.

I sprayed some fuel on the logs and lit them up with the lighter.

"I give you, Fire!" I exaggerated, "Complements of the cavemen."

Edward snorted. "I don't believe the cavemen had lighters," he looked at the lighter in my hand with mocking thoughtfulness, "Though, I could be wrong."

Haha. Funny.

Neisse came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Can we do the sparklers now? Please."

How could I ever deny her.

But that's when Rosalie called out. "ok, we're going to watch the fireworks now."

Neisse jumped up and down excitedly. She put her hand to my face, showing that we'd do the sparklers afterword, and ran up to her parents, on there blanket.

We had had two good years where I would have to set off fireworks. But now, I didn't know quite what to do.

Neisse, bless her heart, cleared up my confusion. "Are you coming Jake?"

I quickly jogged over there, lying back on the blanket to watch.

The fireworks started, and I was amazed by the quality. But it still wasn't as good as the real thing.

I looked at Neisse, she seemed to be enjoying them, regardless, and that made me happy.

She caught me staring before I could look away, and smiled at me.

She brushed her fingertips against my cheek, showing me the fireworks and how much she was enjoying the show.

As her fingers brushed my cheek, they accidentally went off course and fluttered over my lips. I felt a red haze.

She blushed, pulling her hand away, but gave me a small smiled before she continued watching the show.

That's when it hit me like a train. My mind was made up.

For a few months now, I had been fighting with my feelings I had been having over her. Ever since she was physically, about, 12 is when things had started changing for me.

So far, I had been pretty successful at holding off my feeling, or pushing them aside when they came up.

But just now, after what just happened, I couldn't deny them anymore.

I didn't just love my Neisse anymore. I lusted for her now as well.

I couldn't change it. I couldn't take it back. I knew Edward was going to be pissed with me.

But there was nothing I could do anymore.

No, I'm not going to jump my Renesemee with this newly found lust.

She only wanted a friend right now.

She wasn't ready for a lover yet, but deep down I would be waiting for the time that she is ready.

She looked over and smiled at me again.

I smiled back.

I could wait… I would do anything for my Renesemee.

A particularly loud firework went off on the screen and my Neisse gasped in aww.

Happy Independence Day Everyone!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**End Note;;; Ok, last time I said I might put out a werewolf story… right? Well, that's probably not going to happen now or any time soon. I will put out a story though. And, by the rate I'm going at now. I can see it coming out in from one to…. Three or four months. I'm trying to write the whole story first so I don't have to worry about writers block and all that. **

**But yah… Happy 4****th****!**


End file.
